


Любой девки краше

by Rina_Prince



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Traditional Media, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Размер: 1198*1500 px; вес: 2.04 МбПревью: адаптив 800*1002 px, 968 КБКинк: кроссдрессинг
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Любой девки краше

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0jK0wT.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_special/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
